Harry Potter, The End is in Sight
by Not A Muggle
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts Harry disappeared, with only some letters left behind to explain. Now four years later, Harry returns with his squad, under orders, to protect the old castle. Will be PG13 latter on.


_**Disclaimer: **I am a poor college student and do not own any of this, except maybe the plot. I have received much inspiration from the many fics I have read. If any of this to closely follows another fic, I either haven't read it or it has blended together in my mind with the thousand of fics I have read and I didn't mean to steal anyone else's ideas. Sorry, it was an accident. Though if anyone would like to pay me for my story, I won't object. I could use the money._

**Harry Potter, The End is in Sight**

**Prologue**

Everyone thought that Harry Potter would become an Auror after graduating from school. His professors, fellow students' closest friends, even his enemies. The whole world expected him to become an Auror. Until about half way through his seventh year that is what Harry wanted to do as well. What else would the "Boy-Who-Lived" do when he finished school? The "Gryffindor Golden Boy" started fighting against dark wizards when he was just a year old after all.

Half way through his seventh year Harry started thinking about his choices, with the end of the of his school career coming closer and all. Yes there was The Prophesy. Yes he would have to fight in this war. And yes he would have to duel Voldemort again. But did he want to do that as an Auror? At the end of Harry's fifth year the Minister of Magic finally had to admit to the return of "You-Know-Who". And for a while the minister was vary cooperative. Then as the war progressed and the Auror's started to have more victories against Voldemort, Minister Fudge started to become more confident, taking credit for the Auror's success.

Starting in Harry's seventh year he began to notice more how much politics was starting to play in the war. Fudge started keeping information from Dumbledore and The Order. Things were starting to look bleak. Harry started really thinking about if he really wanted to work for a pompous fool like Fudge. He also didn't want to get accepted into the Auror program just because he was Harry "Bloody" Potter.

Harry told no one of his thoughts of planes. On graduation night, after the end of the end of year feast, all four Heads of House and Headmaster Dumbledore were standing on the stage. The Heads of House, going in alphabetical order, would take turns calling up the graduating members of their respective houses.

The Heads of House would say a little about each of their student's accomplishments and plans for the future. When it was Harry's turn Professor McGonagall spoke of Harry's bravery and plans to start Auror training in the fall.

Except by then, though nobody knew, that wasn't Harry's plan any longer.

Sense the graduation ceremony was after the leaving feast, they would be heading home the next morning.

That night Harry sat up late in his bed with the curtains pulled closed. The last night he would ever sleep in that bed. He was writing letters to all his friends and family explaining what he was doing. When he got back to the station he would send a large envelope to Dumbledore. The letter would inform him who to give the rest of the letters to as well as telling him what he was doing and some of the reasons why.

When they arrived back at platform 9 ¾ Harry told the assembled Weasley's that he had some things he needed to take care of at the Dursley's and that he was going to start looking for his own flat in the morning.

After parting from the Weasley's he found a hotel to spend the night. The next morning he would go to Gringotts to withdraw some money form his account, then he would mail the letters to Professor Dumbledore.

It would be four years before anyone in the British wizarding community would see Harry Potter again.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore._

_Well, I survived long enough to graduate. There were times that I didn't think I would ever see this day. But here I am._

_I suppose you want to know why I am writing you this letter? Well here it is. I am not going to be attending Auror training. Why not? Well, there are many reasons why._

_I don't want to work for a corrupt Ministry, a corrupt Minister. I don't want to get accepted into such a highly competitive and respected program just because I am "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Don't try and tell me otherwise. You know as well as I that they will pay more attention to that ridiculous title that my qualifications. _

_What am I going to do now? Well, I think I will do a little traveling. The Dursley's never really took me on holiday. Don't worry, I'll be studying curses and dueling and such. I do know that I will have to face Voldemort again and I plan on being prepared._

_I will probably not be keeping in touch very often, and would appreciate it if you all did not contact me. I need to live my life on my own, with no expectations or responsibilities. _

_I will be back someday. I do except my destiny. But all the same, it would be greatly appreciated if you could continue working on finishing this war while I am gone. Maybe even destroy Voldemort for me?_

_Please deliver the rest of my letters to the intended recipients. I will miss you all. Stay safe. (Or as safe as you can during a war.)_

_Yours, with much love and respect,_

_Harry James Potter_

_**Authors note: **Next chapter will be longer. With classes and everything who knows when I will next update, but I will be working on the next chapter when I can._

_Please review and let me know what you think. I can use all the help I can get._

_I could also use a beta. _

_-Not A Muggle._


End file.
